Two of a Kind
by Sylver-sky
Summary: Exactly where is the line between pokemon and human? And which side of the line are they on?
1. Human

**I know, I'm starting a new story before updating my old ones. Just had inspiration for this so I had to strike while it's hot!** **I own nothing but my own characters and my imagination. Enjoy!**

Lily gasped for air, her small feet pounding on the forest floor as fast as she could go. She frantically looked over her shoulder, her heart racing inside her chest. She heard the sirens in the distance, alerting the guards of her escape. She quickly climbed a tree near the brook flowing through the island. She took a few deep breaths, trying to slow her breathing and her heart. The voices drew nearer, beams from the flashlights sweeping the forest floor.

"I can't believe that little shit got out," one of the men said. Up in the tree, Lily could clearly see the blood red 'R' on the front of his shirt. She breathed in slowly, afraid that they might hear her pounding heart. She silently pushed herself back further towards the center of the tree.

"I can't believe you couldn't catch a six year old girl! You just stood there for a whole minute while she ran away," the other exclaimed. His white lab coat was torn and muddied from the chase.

"Because I couldn't move! You guys have been messing around with her DNA, just like you are with the DNA the others found, and now she's got psychic powers, and you can't control her anymore! What makes you think those clones you're working on won't turn against you? There is a line, and you have fucking crossed it!," the first one spat. The man in the lab coat stopped suddenly, his eyes wide.

"You mean it worked? She actually showed signs of psychic powers?" he inquired. The first man began to shake with rage.

"You have got to be kidding me. You fucked up that little girl, and the only thing you care about is your damn test results? You've mangled her DNA so badly, she probably isn't even considered human anymore," he hissed, keeping his voice low. The man in the coat shrugged.

"Probably not, but that's what you signed up for when you joined this organization. If you don't like it, I'm sure we could have a… talk with the boss man," he threatened. The first man just glared at him for a moment.

"She's clearly not out here. Let's head back and deliver the news. I'm sure you have plenty of other experiments you can do to fuck up some other beings existence," he spat, turning back.

"Yeah, but she was the only human we had," the other man said, his voice fading into the distance. Lily waited quietly until the forest was still again. She carefully climbed down and stepped over to the brook. She got down on her hands and knees and cautiously peered over the edge, into the water. Her reflection showed a perfectly normal looking girl. Her deep auburn hair was tangled with a few twigs sticking out, and she had a few scrapes on her arms and face from the run. She looked rough, but normal.

Her once bright blue eyes were now drained of their color, left with dull, dark grey eyes that now filled with tears. She took a deep breath and headed further into the forest, where they would never be able to find her. She walked until she was past exhaustion, and the sun's light started to brighten the night sky, but it wouldn't peek over the horizon for a few hours. Lily found a safe spot in the trunk of a hollowed tree and curled into a ball, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her knees. She sat watching the sky slowly lighten, rocking back and forth.

"I am still a human. I am still a human…" she repeated to herself over and over again. Her dark eyes filled with tears, spilling over and down her face as she continued her chant. She continued this until she at last fell asleep, moments before the morning sun broke the horizon.

 **If you like it, please review! That is all.**


	2. Saviour

**So here's the next chapter (finally). Been working on all three of my stories, so if you like this one, check out the others! Enjoy!**

Lily slowly stirred awake. The hot midday sun shone brightly overhead. The sound of helicopters could be heard approaching quickly. Lily's eyes shot open instantly. The helicopters she saw approaching were much different than the ones she'd seen before. They were much larger and had two sets of rotors on top. She climbed up the tree to hide herself in the canopy of the forest. Three more followed the first and passed her by quickly. She was afraid of being caught and brought back to the lab, but she was curious about what the helicopters were for. She carefully climbed higher, reaching the top. She peeked out over the forest, exposing herself.

She could see people bringing out supplies from the lab she had escaped the night before. She cautiously climbed back down and headed off towards the one place she dreaded most. She had to know what was going on.  
-Lily stayed at the forest's edge, not daring to go any further. She could hear voices in the distance, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She strained, trying to listen. She felt her ears moving, and suddenly she could hear words.

"These are the last of them, sir," a man's voice said. Lily recognized the voice as the scientist's from last night. She climbed the tree she was hiding behind, hoping to get a better view of the situation. She carefully scooted further out on the branch to listen.

"What about the human girl? I didn't see her loaded up," a deep voice said. The scientist fidgeted nervously.

"Ah, yes, well… you see, she did show signs of psychic abilities… before she used them to escape last night," he sputtered. Lily could hear the man with the deep voice give a long sigh.

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped. Load up the rest and move everything to the north island. Who was the scientist in charge when she escaped?" he asked.

"Oh, well, that was me sir. I deeply apologize, I- I- I didn't know…" he started. The other man pulled out a gun. Lily tried jumping up, but the branch broke beneath her. She quickly reached up and grabbed the branch above her, and just hung there. A loud crack sounded as the shot rang out. A man standing near the edge of the fence surrounding the lab turned. His eyes locked with Lily's and her heart stopped. His eyes grew wide. Like many others, he had a red 'R' on his shirt. He quickly looked around and turned back to the girl. His green eyes clearly showed fear.

He mouthed the word 'run' and ran to clean up the mess his boss had just made. Lily moved a few feet back into the forest. She hid in some bushes while the men quickly loaded up the rest of the aircraft. In a matter of minutes, they were airborne and gone. Lily waited until everything was once again silent, and quickly ran back to the building she had been held captive in for so long. The men had cleaned up the blood splatter from the building, but had left the body behind. As she drew nearer, Lily could hear shallow, labored breathing. She hesitated for a moment, but then ran to the man's side.

She could see that he had been shot in the chest and left to die. A dark stain was spreading across his shirt and down his side. The man's eyes went wide as she came into focus.

"Help me. Please," he pleaded between gasping breaths. Lily's eyes filled with tears. This man had been the one in charge of those horrible experiments. This was the man who put her through hell and back. She reached over and dug her little fingers into the wound. The man let out a short yell before gasping for air once more. She carefully pulled out the bullet and set it beside her. The man's blood was slowly oozing from the wound.

Lily ripped off a piece of his lab coat and put it over his wound. She then ripped off a strip and tied it around his shoulder, over the wound. The man inhaled sharply as the little girl pulled it tight. She then ran inside the building. She looked frantically, until she found what she was looking for. She returned outside, carrying a large blanket. She spread it out next to the man.

"You need to roll over," she told the man, "I can't do it myself. You need to help me". The man used his legs to turn himself over onto his stomach and then onto his back again with the girl's help. He could barely move, and was having trouble breathing. Lily wrapped the blanket over him and grabbed it by his head. She moved slowly, but managed to drag the man inside and into the nearest room. He was young and thin. Had he been much heavier, she wouldn't have been able to get him in there. In the middle of this room was a steel operating table. A shiver went down Lily's spine as she uncovered the man.

"You need to get up on the table," she told him. She helped him roll onto his stomach. He held his left arm to his chest as he mustered up enough strength to push himself up with his right. He clung to the leg of the table as he tried to get his legs under him. Lily pushed back on the top of his left shoulder and tried pulling up on his pants. The man managed to get his left foot under him and push himself up. He rolled onto the table and gasped for air again.

Lily ran out of the room and down the hall. She tried remembering which way she had run when she got out. Stairs. She had definitely run down stairs. She climbed the first staircase she came to. She opened the door to the hall and knew right away, this was the right place. Her footsteps echoed eerily as she walked down the hall. Second door on the right. She took a deep breath before turning the knob and walking in. This had been her prison. This is where they had tortured her. She rummaged through the drawers where they had kept their records. Bingo. Right there in the drawer was a detailed diagram of her body. They must have left it because they didn't need it anymore.

She quickly grabbed the paper and ran back downstairs. She went back to the man who was still bleeding out on the table. She grabbed a stool and laid the paper out on the counter behind her. It was her body, but she figured humans are all typically the same. She studied the diagram carefully before turning to the man on the table. She used her fingers to open the wound more and see how bad it was.

"It doesn't look like anything was hit. It came close to your heart, but the worst thing you've got is the blood loss," She told him. She covered him up with the blanket. Whenever they would do experiments that made her lose a lot of blood, they would always keep her warm and make her eat, even if she wasn't hungry. She didn't know where they kept the food, and didn't think that they would have left any.

She ran out of the building and went out into the forest to find some fruit. She found a few fruit trees nearby and grabbed as many apples and peaches as she could carry. She brought them back inside and handed a peach to the man. She ran back outside and grabbed some oranges. She always drank orange juice after experiments, so it must have been good for recovering.

Back inside, the man finished his peach as Lily came running back in. She couldn't find a cup, but used a beaker to squeeze orange juice into. She helped him sit up a little to drink the orange juice. He lay back down. He could feel his strength starting to come back. His breathing was deeper and he wasn't gasping anymore. He closed his blue eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Lily sat quietly and watched as the man slept. This was the one responsible for her suffering. He had been left for dead. She had saved him. Her mind was racing as she thought of everything he had put her through. She could have left him there to die. Maybe she should have. Maybe she shouldn't have come back to this place. Would it have been better if she had just left thinking he was dead? She looked outside as the sun disappeared behind the trees. She had spent the entire day saving this man; this horrible man. She slowly drifted off into a very unsettling sleep.

 **Hope you liked it! I'll have the next chapter out in a couple weeks, so just hang in there. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Island Mansion

**I don't know how far I'll be going with this story, but here's one more chapter for you guys.**

The man stirred, looking around at his surroundings, though everything was shrouded in darkness. He could hear deep breathing coming from the floor to his left. He moved to sit up, pain searing from the right side of his chest down his back and through his arm. He hissed as he lay back down. The slow, deep breathing stopped suddenly, and he could hear movement from the ground. He closed his eyes tight as the lights were turned on.

"Try not to move. You'll need a few days to recover," the voice of a young girl came from his side. He opened his eyes and looked to his right to find the girl that had escaped. He looked into her dark grey eyes before quickly turning away.

"Why did you save me?" he asked quietly, "you should have just let me die".

"You asked for help," she said simply, "my DNA may not show it now, but I am human. I couldn't let you die". The man scoffed at her statement.

"That's probably the pokemon DNA then," he said coldly, "humans are evil. We destroy the earth and kill the creatures. There is no good in humans". Lily's eyes widened. This man couldn't be any older than 20, but the sadness in his eyes was that of a much older man.

"Not all humans are bad," she said quietly. The man turned to look at her in astonishment.

"How could you say that? After everything we did to you; After everything _I_ did to you? How can you just forgive that easily?" he asked. Lily looked in his eyes. There was so much pain, so much anger. But all of that was clouded with guilt. So much guilt for what he had done to this girl; the one who turned the other cheek and saved his life.

"I can't hold on to the bad things. Holding on to that kind of darkness and anger would only kill me inside. I want to be happy, so I choose to forgive," she said. The man's eyes widened once again. This six year old girl had more wisdom than people who had lived 100 years. His experiments he had done on her, he had put her through hell. She had scars on her body from multiple surgeries, wounds that he thought would never be healed. Many times she had passed out simply from being in so much pain, and he would use smelling salts to wake her back up. Three years she had suffered at his hands; And she had forgiven him.

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it," he whispered. Lily smiled sadly.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness. You can't ever be a better person if you're not given the chance," she explained. Tears ran down the side of his face. He should have died. He should have to rot in Hell for what he had done. There was nothing he could ever do to repay this little girl's kindness.

"Your name is Lily, you know," he said. Lily nodded her head.

"I know. That other man you work with, the one with the green eyes who wears the red 'R' on his shirt. He would sometimes come in and talk to me. He would always call me that and told me that was my real name," she said. The man smiled and shook his head.

"Jason. He was always against our experiments, but he was too afraid to say anything," he said.

"What's your name?" Lily asked.

"Kyle. Kyle Kemsley," he said. She looked at him hard. His name sounded so familiar. She shrugged, figuring she probably heard it during one of the experiments. She looked out the window, the sky still dark and full of stars.

"You should go back to sleep. It's still the middle of the night," she said. Kyle nodded, shifting himself to get comfortable. He slipped back into sleep in a few minutes. The little girl turned the lights off, wrapping herself back into the blankets on the floor.

Kyle opened his eyes, the morning light streaming in through the window. He sat himself up gingerly, biting his tongue to suppress the painful moan. He looked around the room, spotting the young girl sleeping on the floor. She would toss and turn occasionally. He frowned watching her; he knew he was the cause of her nightmares, and yet she was the reason for his survival. He moved slowly, walking silently across the floor. He quickly went through the building, looking for any supplies that the organization had left behind.

Upstairs, he found diagrams of the little girl's body and brain. There were files of the experiments they had performed. Before, he would go through these files looking for something that would change the outcome of further experiments. Looking at the files now, he felt sick to his stomach.

 _August 21_ _st_

 _All experiments to genetically create a pokemon have failed. Clones have not been viable. Mew's DNA will be attempted to be combined with Subject 1 for further study._

 _August 30_ _th_

 _Subject 1 has undergone several blood transfusions in an attempt to alter DNA. Subject 1 became weak and began vomiting. Further experiments have been delayed to prevent the loss of Subject 1._

 _September 17_ _th_

 _Blood tests confirm that Subject 1's DNA has been altered. Cloning experiments will now begin incorporating male and female human DNA._

 _October 2_ _nd_

 _Subject 1 has undergone bone marrow testing. Surgeries have been approved to attempt further alteration of DNA._

 _October 9_ _th_

 _Subject 1 has undergone 3 surgeries. Blood tests confirm DNA has been altered further._

 _October 12_ _th_

 _Subject 1 has begun losing consciousness during testing. Stress tests have been approved in attempt to unlock possible psychic abilities._

 _November 21_ _st_

 _Stress testing has had no results. Approval for psychological stress tests given. MRI scans show increase in brain activity._

 _January 24_ _th_

 _Subject 1 had to be sedated. Two men severely injured. No proof of psychic abilities; Increased physical abilities confirmed. Cloning experiments using female DNA have failed. One experiment using male DNA is still viable._

Kyle wiped the tears from his eyes. These were just the synopsis files. The detailed files must have been taken. The last file was less than a week ago. He put the files back in the filing cabinet and closed it. He searched the rest of the room, but found nothing else left behind. He turned to walk out the room, only to almost run into the little girl.

"This is the room I was kept in," she said flatly. Kyle swallowed before nodding.

"Yes. They didn't leave much behind," he said quietly.

"I hate this room," she said darkly, before turning around and walking out. Kyle followed her out. She hated the room. Not him. Just the room.

The two sat in silence as they ate outside. Lily had put his arm in a sling to prevent him from moving it too much. They only had fruit and a few vegetables Kyle had found in the forest. Neither of them had much experience with cooking, but everything turned out okay. Kyle sat back and looked at the lab.

"We should fix it up and redecorate," he said suddenly, "you know, make it seem more like a house".

"Maybe the pokemon on the island can help," Lily suggested. Kyle turned and looked at her.

"You think so? We could try," he said. He didn't think wild pokemon would take kindly to humans, but there wasn't anything he thought this little girl couldn't do. Her capacity for compassion, understanding, and empathy was unlike anything he had ever seen; either in humans or pokemon.

"I can understand them, you know," she said quietly. His eyes grew wide.

"You can? How long have you been able to do that?" he asked astonished.

"Since the second transfusion," she said quietly, "… am I human… or pokemon?" The pain in his chest swelled at this question. Jason had been right; he had fucked up this little girl.

"I… I don't know. Both? But not really either…" he said slowly. She would never truly be one or the other now. He felt that this guilt would rule his entire existence. Nothing he could ever do would undo this damage.

"You need to let it go, Kyle. It's in the past, and you can't change the past. Forgive yourself. Be a better person and make a better future for yourself," Lily said. Kyle looked at her with sad eyes. She never ceased to amaze him. She was only six years old, but she seemed to have all the answers to life's most difficult questions.

"I'll try, but I'm not sure I could ever forgive myself. So, shall we get started on this place?" he asked. Lily smiled, running into the forest. She talked to every pokemon she could find, asking them if they would help her make the old lab into a new home. She was surprised and delighted to find every single pokemon she talked to was willing to help her.

In just a week, the old lab was unrecognizable. Hundreds of pokemon had come to help out the little girl, often ignoring the man as they did exactly what she asked. The cold steel had been covered by new hard wood floors and walls. The ceilings were painted with several coats to cover up the steel and screws overhead. With the help of insect and grass pokemon, a beautiful garden now surrounded the front yard and filled the back. The chain fence had been torn down and replaced with a tall brick fence.

The cold, isolated lab had been turned into a beautiful island mansion. Lily smiled as she took in the difference. One pokemon in particular had taken a liking to the small girl; a young riolu who had lost his parents. He was just under 2 feet tall; small for his species.

"Are you gonna stay here by yourself?" the young riolu asked.

"No, Kyle will be here with me," she said. Kyle turned and looked at her, confused.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Riolu," she stated, as if it were obvious.

"I don't like him. Didn't he do mean things to you?" the riolu asked.

"Yes, but it's okay now. You can stay if you want," she offered. This seemed to make the young pokemon happy.

"Okay. I'll keep you safe and protect you. Can you give me a name?" he asked. Lily thought for a moment.

"Well, when you evolve, you'll be a Lucario. How about we just call you Luka?" she suggested.

"I like that," Luka said, smiling. Lily looked down at him, smiling. She took him by the hand, leading him into the new home they had all built. Kyle followed after, a bit confused. Half of the conversation he had heard, but the other half the girl seemed to be saying in another language.

 **That's it for now! Let me know what you guys think about the story!**


	4. Guilt Island

**I'm not sure how many more chapters I'll be writing on this one. Let me know if you like the story!**

Kyle quickly lit the candles while a bulbasaur and gloom finished hanging flower streamers. He rushed around, putting the finishing touches on the decorations. Seven months had passed since they had converted the lab into an actual home. Kyle's wound had healed completely, but he still bore the scar just above his heart. Lily had grown very little, but her appearance had changed completely. She spent most of her time outside with the pokemon. Her skin was sun kissed, she was no longer gaunt and the dark circles under her eyes were gone.

Kyle could hear the girl talking to the pokemon as she walked up to the house. Kyle quickly turned around as the door opened.

"Surprise!" he yelled. Lily jumped, looking around at the decorations. Her eyes shined as they fell on a beautiful, double layered cake with seven candles on top.

"Is it my birthday?" she asked innocently. Kyle smiled and nodded. He had wanted to give her a proper celebration. Lily beamed as she bounced over to blow out the candles. She closed her eyes tight and wrinkled her nose before making a wish.

"So what did you wish for?" Kyle asked her. Lily smiled shyly.

"I wished to find someone like me," she said quietly. Kyle's smile faded. He took a deep breath before smiling again.

"You are such an amazing girl. I don't think there's anyone quite like you," he said. Lily smiled as Kyle cut the cake and handed her a slice. Ever since he had gotten better, he spent his time trying to make her happy; doing everything he could to make her feel special. Every time he looked at her, he was completely amazed. She had spent the majority of her life being a test subject for a criminal organization, but she was so forgiving. She forgave him for the three years he spent torturing her with countless surgeries and experiments. She showed him compassion by saving his life. She even cared for him and considered him a friend.

"Kyle, are you okay?" she asked concerned. He turned and smiled at her.

"I'm fine. I'm lucky to have a friend like you," he said. She smiled before going back to wolfing down her cake. She didn't have to ask what he was thinking about. It seemed that he was always thinking about the things he had done, and how she had saved him after everything. She knew he still hadn't forgiven himself.

A vulpix and growlithe chasing each other suddenly knocked over several chairs, sending them crashing to the floor, startling Lily. She put her hand up in the direction the noise came from and the chairs went flying across the room. Several pokemon jumped out of the way. Lily's eyes grew wide. Kyle jumped up, grabbing her hand.

"It's okay, Lily, calm down. It's alright," he said quietly. Lily looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't know I could do that," she whispered. Kyle's face fell. All the experiments, all the tests, all the surgeries; This was the result they had been waiting for. The evidence of psychic powers. It had been long enough; Kyle had hoped that they wouldn't show. It was proof of the damage he had done to her. Her DNA was altered; she was no longer truly human.

"I don't know how much you'll be able to do, or how well you'll be able to control it. Just try to stay calm; and try not to use your powers, okay?" he said. Lily nodded slowly.

Throughout the next few weeks, Lily's powers proved to be growing. Whenever she would get upset or frustrated, she would send things flying. On a few occasions, she even sent Kyle sailing through the air. Luka would always calm her down.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked, frustrated.

"You just need to learn to control your power," Luka said, picking up the oddish that had just been thrown ten feet.

"I'm trying, but I keep losing control," she said.

"Well, maybe you should try actually _using_ your powers instead of suppressing them," he suggested.

"Are you crazy? That's too risky," she replied.

"Well, if you knew how to use them…" he started.

"No, Luka! It's dangerous!" she yelled. Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the island. Lily looked around frantically. She could see smoke in the distance. She ran to the north shore of the island. She could see the entire island engulfed in flames. Her eyes grew wide.

"What have I done?" she asked quietly, before turning and running back to the mansion. Luka chased after her, trying to convince her that she wasn't the one who destroyed the island. Kyle jumped to the side as Lily came rushing in the house.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he called after her.

"I blew up an island," she screamed, locking herself in her room. Kyle's eyes grew wide as he ran outside to see what she was talking about. He sighed as he saw the island in the distance. He came back inside and knocked on her bedroom door as clouds suddenly appeared outside.

"Lily, it's okay. That wasn't you," he said. He could hear her crying. The soft sounds of rain could be heard for a moment before the rain started pounding down. Lily said something from inside, but he couldn't make out what.

"The island wasn't you, but I'm pretty sure this rain is," he called through the door. He could hear movement before the lock clicked and Lily opened the door. She still had tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't control my powers. I'm just dangerous to everyone," she said sullenly. Kyle smiled as he wiped away her tears.

"You're not dangerous. Why don't you let me run some tests and we can see what's going on?" he suggested. Lily nodded as she followed him down the hall. There was one room they had left alone. The room was equipped with medical and diagnostic equipment; things that were too big to be transported. Kyle fired up the MRI machine. Lily sat still as he ran some tests.

"Well, you're brain activity is definitely increased. I don't think you'll be able to suppress your psychic abilities," he explained. Lily couldn't stop the tears that were filling her eyes.

"I don't want psychic abilities, Kyle. I just want to be normal," she said, her voice cracking. Kyle looked away, a deep pain settling in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I wish there was something I could do, but there isn't," he said softly. In that moment, Kyle hated himself. He had done this. It was completely his fault. The rain outside started coming down harder. Lily hiccupped as she sat up.

"I'm sorry, I keep making it rain. I'm trying to stop crying," she sobbed.

"No, it's okay. The rain is fine. I know you're hurting, so go ahead and cry. It's okay to cry," he told her. She ran up into his lap and threw her arms around his neck. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He held her like that for half an hour until the rain subsided. He could hear her breathing even out. She had fallen asleep. Kyle sighed as he stood with her and carried her to her room.

He carefully set her down in her bed and pulled the covers up. The rain had stopped and the nocturnal pokemon started their music. He headed down the hall and into his own room. He lay down, listening to the night. This island was an absolute paradise. He knew, after what he had done to Lily, he never deserved to live in such a peaceful, beautiful place. The guilt weighed heavily on him as he drifted off to sleep.

 **So this story has been set on the back burner for quite some time. I hope this chapter will do for now. I'll be coming out with an update before the summer's over, but that might be it for this one. I just don't have the motivation for this story as I do for my others. Let me know what you think, and anything you would want to see in this one, it might just light my creativity fire!**


	5. Control

**I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories. Honestly, I have had little motivation for writing at all, especially for this story. While I do appreciate reviews, I do not like feeling like my writing style is being analyzed. I write to entertain. When I feel like others are putting me down because my writing style is not what they think is correct, it infuriates me. I will try to continue my stories, but I will not tolerate such rude, inconsiderate remarks any further. If you don't like my style, don't read my story. And, for the love of god, learn to hold your damn tongue.**

Lily sat in the large oak watching the sun set over the ocean. After six months, she had decided to listen to Luka and tried using her powers. For the past year she had been practicing with her powers, but had made little improvement in controlling them. Though her powers were growing, the only thing she could use them for was getting fruit from the trees. She sighed as the last of the colors faded and the stars started appearing. She didn't want to go back to the mansion, but she knew Kyle would be worried if she wasn't home soon. She stood, looking down at the ground below her. Sometimes she wished she could fly. She could feel someone watching her. She turned slowly to find a large figure behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly. The figure towered over her, over two feet taller than her. It said nothing, but stared down at her with deep purple eyes. Lily swallowed hard as she tried backing away. Her foot slipped, causing her to fall backwards. She quickly used her powers to move a nearby branch close enough to grab. She steadied herself and looked at the figure.

"Are you human or pokemon?" the figure asked in a deep voice. Lily had been studying pokemon for the last two and a half years, and recognized the use of psychic abilities. She opened her mouth to respond, but no noise came out. She wasn't sure. She wasn't exactly human anymore, but she clearly wasn't a pokemon. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"I was human. Now… I'm the result of genetic experiments," she replied. The figure took a step closer to her. Lily tried moving away, but her back hit the center of the tree.

"Your powers are weak, but your control over them is weaker," the figure said. Lily began to tremble. She could tell this pokemon was very powerful and she was afraid. This creature seemed dangerous.

"Are… are you male or female?" she asked quietly. It wasn't the question she meant to ask, but it was the first thing out of her mouth. The creature merely stared at her.

"Male," he stated. Lily tried to maintain eye contact, but she was intimidated by him. Male pokemon had a tendency to be more aggressive.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked. The pokemon reached out his hand for her. Lily's eyes went wide in terror. She used her powers to push the creature back several feet, but her powers were no match for his.

"You are not as weak as I thought," he said, surprised, "I can help you learn to control your power". Lily looked up in surprise.

"You would help me?" she asked. He approached her again, putting his hand out to her. Lily hesitantly took his hand.

"Now close your eyes and focus your energy," he instructed her. Lily did as she was told. She could feel the power pulsing through her veins. She felt her body lift off the branch. She opened her eyes to find herself high above the treetops. Her eyes widened and she could feel herself start to fall, before being lifted back up.

"Do not be afraid. You can control it if you focus," he told her. Lily took a deep breath and concentrated. She no longer felt afraid of falling; he was right there to catch her if she did. She felt him let go of her hand. She was flying on her own. She couldn't hide her smile as the happiness bubbled up inside her. She felt completely free.

"Now try moving," he said. Lily turned to look at him. She tried focusing her powers, but instead began falling. She could see the canopy growing closer before the pokemon caught her in his arms.

"I couldn't do it," she said sadly. She wanted so badly to be able to use her powers now.

"It's getting late; you are tired. We can try again tomorrow," he offered. Lily looked up at the sky. The moon was high above them; Kyle was surely worried sick about her by now.

"I would like that. Do you have a place to stay?" she asked. The pokemon looked at her and shook his head. Lily could hear thunder in the distance.

"You can stay with me if you'd like. We have plenty of room," she offered. The pokemon looked off into the distance at the incoming storm.

"Just for tonight," he agreed. Lily smiled as she pointed down to where the mansion was. The pokemon brought her down, landing outside of the gate. Lily took a deep breath as she opened the gate. Kyle had all the lights on in the house, and was frantically pacing outside the front door. Luka stood calmly just inside the doorway. They both looked up when they heard the squeaking of the gate. Lily smiled sheepishly as she approached them, the pokemon lingering behind her.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick! Do you know how late it is? I was afraid something had happened to you," Kyle scolded. Lily put her hands behind her back and put her head down.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I was practicing with my powers. I didn't realize it was so late," she explained, "and I've brought someone". The figure stepped out from the shadows and Kyle's eyes went wide. Luka glared at the pokemon.

"What is your name?" Kyle asked calmly.

"Mewtwo," the pokemon answered. Luka positioned himself in a defensive stance in the doorway. Had he been evolved, this may have been intimidating. Lily walked up and picked him up, carrying him inside.

"If Lily has invited you, you are welcome to stay," Kyle said, stepping aside. Mewtwo followed the young girl inside. Luka continued to glare at him from over Lily's shoulder. He did not want to share the young girl with anyone.

Lily's powers grew exponentially over the next few weeks. Mewtwo trained her daily, spending hours focusing her powers. She was now able to fly and control where she went. She was able to bring small objects towards her or push them away, but struggled with larger objects.

"Remember to focus. Control your power; and don't let your emotions control you," Mewtwo told her sternly. Several times she had gotten frustrated and ended up destroying the fruit they had been using. Lily took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she tried lifting a watermelon with her powers. She could see the melon shake slightly, but she just couldn't get it off the ground. It was much heavier than the other fruits that she had worked with. She scrunched up her face as she tried focusing her powers. The melon shook violently, but remained on the ground. Lily growled loudly in frustration as the melon exploded.

"I can't do it! I may have powers, but they're not strong enough," she cried out. Mewtwo sighed as he approached the young girl. Lily crossed her arms over her chest. Luka sat nearby, watching and eating the exploded melon pieces. He had evolved within the first week of Lily's new training. He and Mewtwo did not get along and he picked a fight with the psychic type every chance he got.

"Lily, you need to be patient. Your powers are stronger than you realize, but you just started learning to control them. It will take time to learn," he said calmly. Lily turned to face him.

"I can't do it. I'm sick of trying! There's no point in me learning to use them anyway," she snapped. She used her powers to fly off, leaving Mewtwo standing there. Luka just watched her leave.

"Maybe you should have taught her to move objects _before_ you taught her to fly," Luka said. Mewtwo sighed as he used his own powers to send the lucario flying into the trees. He quickly flew off. He already knew where Lily would go.

Lily sat in the old oak tree watching the waves crash on the beach. She tried ignoring the psychic pokemon as he landed next to her. He remained silent as he sat next to her, staring out over the water. Lily sighed as she looked at him.

"Why did you offer to help me?" she asked. Mewtwo remained quiet as he continued to watch the horizon. Lily cleared her throat loudly. Mewtwo sighed as he turned his attention toward her.

"Because you were like me. An experiment. You had powers because of what humans had done to you. The least I could do was help you control them," he explained. Lily nodded silently as she focused on the waves again. Her birthday wish on her seventh birthday was to find someone like her. Mewtwo had not been born human like her, but he was also the result of an experiment.

"Mewtwo… were you… were you born or created?" she asked hesitantly. She knew he was the result of an experiment, but she didn't understand what kind of experiment. He never talked about it. He was silent for a moment, then looked down at his hands.

"I was created. Humans cloned me from the DNA of Mew," he admitted.

"Does that mean you look just like Mew?" she asked.

"No. I was genetically modified. My DNA is similar to Mew's, but it has been altered," he explained.

"You mean, like mine was altered?" she asked. Mewtwo nodded. He stood on the branch.

"Yes. Now, are you ready to get back to training?" he asked. Lily sighed as she used her powers to levitate so she could look him in the eye.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said.

 **I know it's not very long. This story is proving to be the hardest to write. As with any of my stories, feel free to message me if you have anything you would like to see in the story.**


End file.
